


11.07.20

by CAIU4529730



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Other, mood, original - Freeform, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAIU4529730/pseuds/CAIU4529730





	11.07.20

Впереди столетие беспросветной тьмы,  
Позади - туман и приведения,  
Что теперь сказать мне можешь ты?  
Я не верю ни судьбу, ни в совпадения.

Через много-много мелких бед  
Я иду босая по трамплину,  
Выход есть, только надо мне не вниз, а вверх  
И придется отрастить себе, наверно, крылья.

Эй, не говорите никому,  
То, что я когда-то умирала.  
Кто-нибудь опять не так поймет..  
Вдруг решат спасать, и все пропало.


End file.
